Halloween Special
by my sweet feathered angel
Summary: As promised this is supposed to be one of the deleted parts of story shocker. In this one the girls with Storm Shadow celebrating Halloween however adventures never leaves them, let's see what they'll face.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As promised this is a late article for holidays, it's a special ova. hope you enjoy it, and comment.

Night before Halloween, in the living room.

"Oh yeah girl! It's Halloween!"Alex cried loudly and started dancing happily.

"Very well, I'm glad that you are happy" laughed Thomas and crossed his arms around his well ripped chest. "So, what are you planning for?" he asked while turning on his laptop.

She stared at him and smiled, "I've got no single idea…can you help?"

He grasped his chin and went to deep thought, just to be cut by Rose's entrance.

"Hi guys, so…" she got scared by the silence and the weird scene; the kinda-pyscho smile and the deep thinking glares. But she wanted to break the silence so she played a recorded voice of Cobra Commander and that brought them chills and back to reality.

"Rose!" both yelled, "not a nice joke"

"Who said it was, guys we are late for the Cobra meeting" she crossed her arms.

"Huh? Which meeting" Alex pouted

"Oh God, I've forgotten it. Alex go change and Rose go wait in the car." He shock his head while placed his arm on face.

"Yes, sensei!" both girls said while bowing for him.

After 10 mins, the three were ready to go but the car won't turn-on; and that caused Storm Shadow to curse. He then took a long breath and called the Commander to explain he is late.

It was difficult for any car to come and take them, so they had to go for the car which it was…far.

Alex's left eye wiggled and so was Storm's while Rose smiled trying to be optimistic. After a long walk they took a stop for a rest, while Alex was turning to her right side she slipped just to be cached up by Storm "you really are my clumsy but lovely little ninja" he smiled and helped her in standing. Rose hugged her and gave her a kiss; she got face red "thanks!"

After that they continued walking till they reached their destination and meet up with the other operatives.


	2. Chapter 2

10:05 a.m RING!

"Oh GOSH!" crack Alex fell again to the floor. She then stood up and ran for the bathroom.

At 10:43 a.m.

"Alex…Rose…breakfast" yelled Storm Shadow while putting the last dish on the table. Then he went to the stairs and folded his arms, suddenly a crack sound with Alex flying just to be caught by him. He helped her stand once again and played with her curls "you ok?" She nodded shyly.

While Rose was cleaning the dishes, she asked "so what's your outfits tonight?"

"Still no idea" replied the disappointed Alex.

"I'll stay home, I got reports to write on" answered Storm, "you?"

"Gothic and funky mix I ain't sure yet" she answered

"I have an idea, why don't you play a draw like that both will have a custom" he suggested

"Mmm, good I agree" replied Alex "so do I" said Rose

"Very well then, go" he commented while typing.

Few mins, a cry came from Rose. Storm ran to see what happened.

"NOOOOO Impossible, I won't wear it!" she cried

"Yes you will, draw doesn't lie" Alex crossed her arms. And the two girls were ready for cat-fight.

"Break it, what happed?" He asked

Rose explained to him while Alex cleaning the mess. He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled "That's okay sweaty you won't leave if it pleases you"

She smiled back with still anger in her eyes "I hate bunny rabbits" she said before she goes to her room. He faced Alex with crossed arms "Don't tease her more, anger hurt her stomach"

"I know that ,I won't repeat it,"

8:37 p.m after dinner, the girls went to change. Few minutes later Alex stood on stairs,

"Oh, you look quit scary Alex…you sure this suits" he asked raising his eye brow.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know it's long for being a deleted scene but it's an aside story for holidays, it won't be long just few chapters. If you have any comment please tell don't be shy even if it was sarcastic/mean all comments are accepted; and if you have any suggestions tell me. Moreover this story is for my friend, both of us own it( ocs ) except the G.I Joe characters( Hasbros do ), enjoy!

Chapter 3:

"What do you mean puddin" Alex said swinging the very light hammer behind her back.

"Puddin?!" he asked confused and raised her eyebrows again. "I'm Harley Quinn, the joker's assistant from batman, baby didn't ya notice!" Alex said playing her accent into a weird squeaky voice.

"That explains the clowny look and that accent…though love the colors" Rose interrupted wearing her fluffy bunny rabbit suit, holding a basket of carrots and a frown on her face. "Awwww," he said admiring her look while blushing out.

"Don't rub in Thomas" she spoke in a cold tone causing him to laugh nervously. "Why thank you sweet cheeks! Now let's hop till we drop. HEHEHE" Alex spoke. "Seriously!" said both Storm and Rose to the now creepy Alex.

"What it's one night I got do what I want, though I want to embrace my character." Alex commented while doing a back flip and running down the stairs; "let's go my bunny girl. Weeeeee!"

"That's gonna be a loooong night." Rose let go of a sigh and hopped down the stairs.

Rose's point of view:

"Good luck" Storm said before we leave out. "If you ask me, I really think it would much better if he joined us. I don't know I got a bad feeling that we'll face some troubles tonight" I looked back home then took a long breath and went off.

So we arrived to the party and everyone was dancing with their companion holding their drinks, it looks like the party have just had started.


End file.
